


Making a mess

by EviscerationStation



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Ali being Ali, Derogatory Language, Drunk Driving, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, cockpit, drunk gundam piloting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EviscerationStation/pseuds/EviscerationStation
Summary: Takes place in between season 1 and 2, and assuming Ali was still a part of the AEU when A-Laws was formed.Just some fucking around in the cockpit. Can be read as trans male reader!





	Making a mess

  
"Boss?" you called out, voice echoing in the seemingly empty hangar. His mobile suit was already sitting in it's usual spot. Fuck, were you late? Looking down to check his message on your phone, you start to rush outside again and end up colliding headfirst into-

  
"Sorry boss, I-- oh,"

  
"In such a hurry, young man? Do try to watch where you're going."

  
The man in front of you was 100 percent not your boss. Blonde hair and his trademark mask, unmistakably it was Mr. Bushido.

  
An... eccentric guy to say the least, he was no stranger to the mobile suit hangars, being an ace pilot himself. Or so you've heard. You've never actually seen him in the mood to fight for some reason. "My real opponent wasn't present" he says, his machine coming back without a scratch. His conversations going about in a similar manner, apparently the only person that could talk to him normally was Katagiri.

You immediately start backpedaling to avoid being roped into a conversation. "Uhm, sorry-- I was just looking for someone--"

"Ah." he looks into the distance. "I am looking for someone as well."

There's a second of silence before you nod blankly. He looks like he's about to continue pinning you with cryptisisms, when suddenly it appears that you're saved.

"Oho, you're right on time, kid." a familiar voice rings out loudly.

Unzipping the collar of his flight suit and saving your life is your boss, Saachez-- sorry-- Gary Biaggi. No using his real name here, so you'd taken to referring to him as "boss" in front of everyone at A-Laws. He claps you on the shoulder, the sudden gesture making you jump a little.

"Sorry to interrupt, Bushido-- but I got business with my mechanic." He says, smiling thinly. "Maybe I'll see you in action again soon, hm?"

Mr. Bushido's eyes narrow underneath his mask. Saachez doesn't wait for a reply, steering you away from danger and back into the hangar.

"Boss, I owe you my fucking life."

He throws his head back, laughing. "Yeah, I know." He uncaps a flask you didn't notice he was carrying and takes a sip from it.

Upon reaching his mobile suit, he puts you to work right away. It was a gundam-- an honest-to-god Celestial Being gundam. It saw a lot of shit by the time he brought it in (looking like complete hell himself), but was now fully repaired and going through test flights. Originally, none of the engineers and mechanics could wrap their heads around how it was optimized, but when Saachez returned he'd brought back a set of plans of the gundam's inner workings. "From a friendly benefactor," He'd said.

As a low-ranking mechanic in A-Laws, you'd normally never have access to something as classified as this, but your boss appaently got you in the gundam project with his recommendation. Just how easy was it for him to pull strings here? You'd been working under him for years now, but there was still so little you knew about him as a person. Not that you'd ever ask-- you've seen him kill people for knowing too much in the past. You're just happy you still have a relatively steady line of work after the A-Laws were formed.

When you've finished checking what you could manually, you look up and call his attention.

"Boss! How does it look from the cockpit?" you yell, waving your arms.

You hear his voice but don't understand what he's saying. When you yell "WHAT" in reply, there's a grumble before a line to the cockpit drops down. Taking the hint, you hook your foot in the loop and hold on tight as the line brings you up into the open cockpit with Saachez.

You're met with the sight of him lounging lazily in the pilot's seat, feet up on the console. He'd pulled down the top of his flight suit, revealing the tattoo stretching across his shoulder and the usual tank top he wore underneath.

When he notices you staring, he locks his eyes with yours and beckons you over with a finger, smirking.

"Like what you see?"

You hop in, almost tripping into the console. Still, you smile back. "You know I always do, boss."

Saachez's smirk widens.

"C'mon. I'm gonna go for another test flight."

"Whaaat? Didn't you just get back, though?"

He hums in reply, readjusting himself in his seat and pressing a button, closing the cockpit door behind you. He sends a message to open the hangar door and starts prepping the gundam for action.

"There's more adjustments I need that I can't be fucked to explain. Be a good kid and enjoy the ride."

Sighing only half-tiredly, you squeeze your way into the space behind the pilot's seat, buckling down as best as you can for the rough takeoff.

"I'm, what-- twenty three now? How long are you gonna keep calling me a kid, boss?"

"Hah! You might not think so, but to me you're always gonna be another little punk I picked up how long ago. The only difference is you're actually on my payroll." Saachez laughs almost fondly, reaching back to ruffle your hair.

Before you can retort, the platform moves the gundam into the takeoff area, forcing you to shut up and hold on. When he sets the location to the training area, he pulls out the flask again, taking a swig.

"Oh. So this is how I die."

He chuckles and makes a lazy excuse about how it's been a long day. Saachez tosses you the flask.

"Have the rest if you want since you're so grown-up now."

You shake it to gauge its contents; almost empty. Shaking your head and downing what remains, you sigh. Not like dying in a drunk driving incident in a mobile suit is the worst way to go, anyway.

In what feels like the next hour is filled with you being knocked around the cockpit while Saachez does a series of maneuvers and vaguely explaining what he wants changed and adjusted. You listen dutifully-- at least there wasn't enough alcohol left make you mess up your work. The weapon still hasn't arrived from being repaired so there's a good chance he'd rope you into another testing session in the future. Taking notes, you wonder if you'd be able to install some kind of passenger seat in the meantime.

Finally, he lands the gundam off to the side of the training area. Saachez pushes the console panel away to stretch his legs. You watch him, fixated when he pulls his gloves off with his teeth. Shaking your head and straightening up, you gaze up at the night sky and appreciate the view from the gundam cockpit. The lights from the A-Laws base in the distance stay on, even this late.

"This is... nice." you say absentmindedly. You'd never opt for a job as stress-heavy as a mobile suit pilot, but there was something romantic about being able to pilot such a powerful machine and fly around so freely.

Suddenly, you hear the sound of the cockpit opening up. Saachez hums to get your attention and pulls you over to the pilot's seat. He ignores your noise of confusion and maneuvers you to sit in the space between his legs. Oh.

"Is this better?" he says, resting his chin on your shoulder. Immediately he starts feeling you up, cupping your chest and teasing your nipples through your shirt. The night air is cool against your face, which is heating up rapidly.

You bite your lip and adjust yourself against him, purposefully wiggling your butt against his crotch and leaning back into his chest. It was a long day for you too.

"Mm-hm," you mutter.

You feel him chuckle against your neck before he bites down. Not enough to make you bleed, but it felt like his teethmarks would be there a while after this. He plucks the tablet you'd been taking notes on out of your hands and tosses it on the gundam's console.

"Kid, I hope you're ready. I'm done holding back and I'm ready to blow off some steam." he growls into your ear.

Taking that as your cue, you slide down to kneel on the floor in front of him. Saaches smiles all teeth, pleased at your obedience. He unzips the rest of his flight suit and pulls his half-hard cock out of his underwear. Immediately, you lean forward to take the head in your mouth, swirling your tounge around it. There's not a lot of headroom so you refrain from bobbing your head, instead focusing on using your tongue to please him. You hum, the vibrations making him lose his facade of control. He thrusts his hips into your mouth, cock hitting the back of your throat.

Saachez groans and buries his hand in your hair. "That's good. But you should probably lube yourself up before I hear you complain about taking it dry again."

You squint at him but comply, taking your mouth off his dick to slick your hand with spit and precome. Hurriedly, you pull down your uniform pants and carefully slide in one finger. You whimper quietly. He strokes your hair, watching you closely. When you get to two fingers, he slaps his erection against your face.

"Don't slack off, kid."

Face red, you let him shove his cock back into your mouth. He fucks your face, shoving your head down repeatedly, making your eyes water. You end up thrusting your fingers harder into yourself to match his pace.

Finally, Saachez pulls your mouth off with a wet pop, smiling madly when he sees your messy expression-- mouth still open, spit dripping down your chin, looking totally enamored with him. He pulls your pants and underwear off completely and makes you straddle his lap.  
Now that you're off the floor, you can feel the cool night air again.

"A-are you gonna keep the cockpit open...?"

Saachez chuckles lowly. "Is that going to be a problem?" he asks, only half expecting a real answer. He grips your chin to keep you from breaking eye contact.

It's almost the middle of the night, no one would suddenly decide to train and end up enjoying a free show, right? The base was in clear view, but you were too far for anyone to see anything... right? Supposedly there were security cameras in the area, but the gundam was facing away from most of the compund. Bracing your hands on his shoulders, you bite your lip and tentatively tilt your face towards his.

"That's a good boy."

His grip on your chin tightents and he kisses you, all tongue and teeth. You can taste the alcohol from a while ago. Meanwhile, his hands spread you open, lining your hole up with his cock. He licks a long stripe up your neck-- then you feel him smile against your skin as he slams you down, impaling you on his thick cock. You can't keep down your filthy moan, echoing in the empty space. You can almost feel him throbbing inside you. Belatedly, you clap your hands over your mouth.

Saachez isn't having any of it, knocking your hands away and setting a rough pace, forcing you to do nothing else but grab onto his shoulders to keep yourself stable. Instead, you pointedly glare at him and grit your teeth, making as little noise as possible.

"Haha! Think you're tough, do you, kid?" he growls, clearly enjoying himself. Changing his angle, he thrusts right into your sweet spot, making you cry out. You move to bury your face against his neck but he pulls you away by your hair, making you whimper helplessly. He's still driving his cock in deep, but his thrusts now felt agonizingly slow.

"B-boss--" you manage weakly, tears forming in your eyes again.

"Hm? You're gonna have to speak up if you want something."

Looking at his smug face, you're torn between trying to hit him and crying for him to go faster, rougher. When you try to meet his thrusts, he tightens his grip on your hips, surely hard enough to leave bruises. You're leaning towards the latter

"Please, please-- Boss, I--"

Suddenly, he slaps your ass, hard. It makes you yelp in surprise, digging your nails into his shoulders.

"C'mon, I know you can do better than that!" Saachez snarls, "Be a good boy and tell everyone how much you love my cock." he slaps you again, hard enough to leave a red imprint on your skin.

It's too much-- he's stretching you so well and hitting your sweet spot perfectly. Lust overcomes your embarrassment.

"I love your cock, please! Please fuck me harder, please--" you beg, arching your back and tightening up, 

Finally hearing you cry out at full volume makes Saachez throw his head back with laughter. He pulls you off his dick completely to change your position. You feel pitifully empty before he seats you on his cock again, forcing a wrecked moan out of you.

"There we go," he laughs in your ear. "Make sure everyone hears what a dirty little whore you are!"

The thought of being seen like this nearly pushes you over the edge, but it's still not enough. Saachez pushes you forward, making you brace yourself against the edge of the console. With one hand gripping your hip and the other pulling you back by your arm, he fucks you mercilessly, filling the air with the lewd sound of skin against skin. Your legs are shaking, you're so close--

"Right there! Let me come! Please!" you sob, shamelessly.

"Fuck, take it you filthy slut--"

You hear Saachez snarl, animalistic and feel him pull you flush against his chest, reaching around to your crotch to finally, finally touch you. His hands feel so rough and warm-- you tighten up, thighs trembling, giving a last wrecked moan when you feel his cum filling you up, your own release spilling over his hand.

Before you can fall forward with exhaustion, Saachez wraps an arm around your shoulders and sits you back down with him. Using the last of your strength, you lift your hips off of him. Feeling his hot come leak out of you, you sigh, satisfied, your eyes fluttering shut. You could sleep right here.

Not that Saachez would let you, though. You feel something press against your lips-- it's Saachez's fingers, sticky with your release. Automatically, your tongue pokes out to lick his fingers clean.

When you're done, you feel him shifting under you. He'd fetched a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, immediately lighting one for himself.

"You want one, kid?" he asks as an afterthought.

You didn't smoke all that much but would take anything he offered. You end up holding it between your lips almost the entire time. The pair of you enjoy the post-orgasm high in silence, until you sit up suddenly when you notice something in the sky.

"...That's not a shooting star, is it?" you venture.

Still reclined, Saachez opens his eyes and ashes his cigarette outside the edge of the cockpit.

"Mm. Looks like Aker decided to practice in the middle of the fucking night. Of course." he says dismissively. You stutter something about being seen, and he makes a comment about how the new mobile suit cameras have exceptional zoom capabilities. He laughs when he sees your mouth hanging open and assures you that Mr. Bushido is one of the last people report you for getting fucked in the gundam cockpit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always finish writing at 2am


End file.
